leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nighthawk the Winged Fury (2013)
(I may make "Night Hawk" is title, instead of his name). Some inspiring artwork of DC's Man-Bat: * http://dustsplat.deviantart.com/art/DC-Antiquity-Man-Bat-283521527 * http://jazylh.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-61937177 * http://francesco-biagini.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-shriek-204669629 * http://1314.deviantart.com/art/MAN-BAT-73684614 * http://pifalo.deviantart.com/art/Man-Bat-sketch-173367571 Abilities Combat Stealth= |-|Roaming Stealth= While stealthed, this ability gains massively increased cast range and Nighthawk will grab his target. If cast while stealthed, the cooldown of this ability is reduced to 0.5 seconds. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }}|-|Innate3= While stealthed by The Night Hunter, Nighthawk's screen is darkened similar to how allies experience . The detection-area will be lit normally and have a faint border, similar to . I'm not certain if I want his *chomp* ability to be attached to his stealth, as I feel that the healing would work better as Nighthawk's spam-Q while his stealth needs a fairly long cooldown to make it balanced. He also definitely needs a "fodder ability" that he can cast to trigger his stealth without wasting anything he might need in a gank. Echo Location might be perfect for this - as it has the slight draw back of being visible, but as it's global you'll never be entirely certain how close he is. Basic Q= |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} |-| Q for Innate3= Nighthawk takes a bite out of the target enemy, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of Nighthawk's missing health. Nighthawk heals for 80% of the damage dealt (after reductions). |leveling= 8% of Nighthawk's missing health |range=325 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Nighthawk transforms into a swarm of bats and dashes forward, damaging all enemies he passes through. This is a variable length skill shot, and has a wider area of effect the shorter the dash. Nighthawk is untargetable for the duration of the dash. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Nighthawk emits a pulse that travels the full length of the map, revealing all enemy champions it hits for 3 seconds. The duration of the sight is refreshed if the target moves. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} 1.8 / 2.4 / 3 % of target's maximum health 18 / 24 / 30 % of the target's maximum health |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} I want a feasting/thirst style ability, and I think this would be the perfect place for an ability that scales with Nighthawk's missing health (so the more damage Nighthawk tastes, the more insatiable his hunger). Notes: *The conditions of "bind" means that Nighthawk will follow his target, similar to if used against a single target; or ; or if Maokai remained twisted for a small duration. * Nighthawk is considered to be channelling for the duration of this ability. * As the damage is calculated with every tick -- not only when the ability is applied -- it means that as Nighthawk heals or takes damage, the ability deals less or more damage. * This ability is classified as leashed damage over time, and cannot be removed by or Quicksilver. File:Emptylord KaifleurBats.png|W (by Keifleur) Drafts Evelynn is believed to suffer from a mild form of vampirism. Regardless of whether or not this is true, it implies that vampirism does exist in Valoran. I thought a night hunter/stalker would be a really nice theme for a champion, but I'm currently in a bit of a rut and though I'd ask for help! I'm going to call him Nighthawk as a placeholder, although I'm not attached to it. I'm thinking more along the lines of Man-Bat in appearance. My friend proposed the Easter egg, "If Nighthawk buys , he will sparkle". Just because. I want him to feel stronger the lower health he is - have things that scale with his missing health, and such. Until I finalize the kit, he'll probably have lots of "his missing health" scalings (which might not be a problem, but I have no intent for all his abilities to scale like this in the end). P.S. is a hemomancer. Abilities For his passive, I'm torn between and . I want this champion to have an innate ambush mechanic - but I don't know if I want to confine it to brush, or whether he should innately stealth like (so, in a sense, having 's ultimate as a passive). Craw the Winged Fury (old suggestion)= My original bat-themed assassin. |-| Rengar= |-| Evelynn= |-| Evelynn v2= Category:Custom champions